


Dirty Talk - First Draft

by jingucchislippers



Series: Shining☆Smut [7]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Eiji asks his senpai to dom him.
Relationships: Camus/Ootori Eiji
Series: Shining☆Smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728430
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Dirty Talk - First Draft

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a kinktober prompt, but I'm rewriting it and I didn't want this to rot in my junk folder so here ya go.

“Everyone always thinks you’re an innocent angel, but you’re really not, are you?” 

Eiji nodded as he looked up at Camus from his spot on the carpeted floor. His senpai was in a plain black button down with matching slacks, his hands covered by leather gloves, and shiny black boots adorned his feet. Eiji on the other hand was bare, save for a violet, thin collar around his pale neck and white thigh high socks. 

This was his first time doing anything like this and he was still shocked that Camus agreed to it so easily. He heard about Camus’s side gig from Masato when one of their late night conversations had delved into the gutter and it took him another three weeks to prod his senpai about it.

Eiji found it hard to be nervous when Camus was so professional, yet very kind and patient with him. Eiji remembered just how terrified he was to even work with Camus due to all the rumors around him, but he turned out to be really cool, if not just a tiny bit full of himself.

“Underneath that pure, sweet veneer is a freak waiting to come out, waiting to be embraced by the right man,” Camus said, “and I’m going to push it right out of you, make you come to terms with how much of a whore you really are.”

“Yes...” Eiji sighed as every word was going straight to his cock.

“So eager,” Camus placed his hand on the top of Eiji’s hair and gently stroked it, “tell me, have you taken a man’s cock? I don’t mean whatever useless boys you may have let fuck you before, I mean a  _ real  _ man.”

“No,” Eiji replied, “I’ve... only been with women, you’re the first.”

“You’ve come to the right one then,” Camus’s hand trailed down Eiji’s face to his lips, his thumb sliding across Eiji’s lower one, “what should I do first with an eager bunny like you?”

“I want to... suck you off,” Eiji stammered out, trying to maintain eye contact with Camus, “if that would be okay... I always wanted to.”

“You are too honest for your own good,” Camus said as he pulled back and Eiji was about to take back what he said, but instead he watched Camus pull the zipper down on his pants and take out his massive cock, “open up.”

Eiji’s eyes widened at what Camus was packing, but he didn’t hesitate to let his mouth fall open and stayed still as he pushed it between his lips. Camus’s hand went back to his head as he gave his mouth a few east thrusts, allowing Eiji’s jaw to adjust to it.

“Never would think you were so cockhungry,” Camus’s deep voice rang out from above, “but I know your type too well. They’re always so shy, quiet, and reserved, hoping that no one notices how much they want to get ruined.”

Eiji moaned in agreement as Camus continued, “if I knew you were starving for cock, I would have fucked you so much sooner. Maybe right after we first met. I already know Hijirikawa is into watching.”

Eiji kept his hands balled up in his lap as Camus’s thrusts grew faster and deeper, nearly making him gag at one point, “you sure you haven’t sucked dick before? Your virgin mouth seems to be a little too well acquainted, but perhaps you’re just a fast learner.”

Eiji groaned as he was itching to touch himself, the feeling of being used by his senpai like a cum dump was enough to get him rock hard, “that’s just what I like in my sluts and since you’re experienced enough, I don’t have to be gentle with you.”

Camus slammed his hips into Eiji’s mouth and didn’t let up his speed as Eiji was reduced to just taking it, even as the tears burned at his eyes. They went over all the safe signals beforehand so he knew when to end it if he wanted to, but he wouldn’t.

“Gorgeous,” Camus murmured as he’d shot his load into Eiji’s throat, making him swallow it before fully pulling out. Eiji coughed a few times as he caught his breath and wiped away at the drool on the corner of his lips.

“Get up, it’s time to break your ass in next.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
